Gunther Cares
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: Gunther takes care of a drunk Cece late at night. GECE. COMPLETE! K for a few "hell"s.


_Gunther Cares_

It was just one call that changed Gunther Hessenheffer's plans, not that he had any anyway, but he liked to think so. Rain pattered on the roof of his car as he drove to the _Jungle_, a pulse raising club for the young and the hopeless to go to when they're in trouble or something. There was a reason he was heading over there. Someone had called him, saying that he saw a red-head drunk to the brink of death drugging up on tequila. Apparently, the bartender had asked if he could call anyone and the least expectant name was, "Gunther Hessenheffer."

He finally arrived at the club and stepped out of his car as he parked just in front. As he walked in, he knew that the girl was Cece. Why wouldn't it be? And who else did he know that was a red-head? He walked over to the bar only to see Cece Jones, asking for another one. "Cece," He called her, touching her tenderly as he walked over to her. He could see it in her eyes that she was very, very drunk. "What are you doing here?"

"Draining out my problems," She slurred, reaching to grab the new drink the bartender brought her, but Gunther took it away. "Who knew drinking could make you forget everything?

"I should take you home." He said, picking her up.

"Hallelujah!" She shouted as they walked out of the club. He carefully sat her down and held her hand as he guided her to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her get in, knowing she was too drunk to do so. He walked back to the driver's seat and got in, starting the car.

"Gosh, Cece, what are you gonna do?"

"You know what," She replied, laughing. "What the hell? I mean, we're all gonna die someday, so we might as well live while we're young."

"What made you do this?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the apartment building that Cece lived in with her cop mother and goofy little brother.

Cece became serious for a moment, "Rocky and I got into a fight just because I thought she spent a little too much time with Logan. Ty and Tinka are love birds now and are probably doing their own thing. And Dina and Deuce didn't do anything."

Gunther nodded, understanding. For a moment, it seemed Gunther was really the only one who listened to what she said now. She started to lie her head down on his arm and Gunther allowed her to.

"Gunther," She called him. "Why did you come for me?" It seemed like the tequila started wearing off a little bit. She must've not had that much as it seemed.

"Because," He hesitated as he looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, still smearing like a snail.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that because you're drunk." He denied, glancing at her for a moment.

"Sometimes, people say their true feelings when they're drunk." Cece spoke just as Gunther drove up to the apartment building. He got out and walked to Cece's side. Opening her door, she had already taken her seatbelt off. He takes her out bridal style and she just lets him carry her like that. He knew that no one was home at her apartment yet; Georgia was working later and Flynn was spending the night at Henry's. He got odd looks as he carried a drunken Cece up to the apartment.

After what seemed like a century, he finally got up to the apartment. Setting Cece down, he opened the door with the key under the mat. Grabbed her arm gently, he helped her in, but he didn't turn any lights on, knowing that'll give her a headache. He spotted some candles nearby and lit them up, giving the apartment some light.

He helped her to the couch and lied her down, covering her with a blanket. As he watched her, he sank deeper into his thoughts while sitting across from her. Usually, if you called a boy to come pick you up because you were drunk, you'd get taken advantage of. But in reality, Gunther was probably the best one to call. Rocky wouldn't care that time, because she was probably making out with Logan at that time. Deuce would probably be working at Crusty's Pizza, Dina would be helping him out. Logan wouldn't care, because let's face it, he's Logan. Ty and Tinka would probably be at a fancy restaurant or at a move at that time.

Gunther wasn't one of those guys. And he loved Cece enough to not let her get hurt. It hurt to know that she'd never love him back. "Gunther," She called him, tequila seeming to wear off. He rushed to her, seeing her lost expression.

"What, Cece?" He called her. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Why - why didn't you take advantage of me when you could?"

"Because you don't deserve it. And I'm not one of those guys who takes advantage of a beautiful girl like you."

"That's sweet," She dozed off. "And I meant what I said. I do love you." She spoke. "And swear, to me you won't tell _**anyone**_ I said that."

He smiled, "I won't." He left and pecked her on the cheek.

"Cuddle me." She ordered. He got on the other side of her and lied behind her, putting his arm around her and chin on his shoulder. _So this is what it feels like lying with the one you love. _ Gunther thought.

He just hoped that Georgia wouldn't come home anytime soon so they could fall asleep like this forever.

_**A/N: Well, that was my first attempt writing a Ge-Ce story. Hope you liked it! Review. Favorite. Maybe both. Bye! And just by writing this, Ge-Ce has become my new OTP pairing. 1,001 words later...**_


End file.
